supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McGregor Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo returns to the UK on a rescue mission to stop a teenager from splitting the family apart." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the McGregor Family from Essex. I'm Julie, I own a coffee shop." ???: "And I'm Peter, I'm a message therapist." Julie: "We have four children, Chantelle who's 14, Mack who's 13, Lucy-Anne who's 10 and Corey who's 7 and will be turning 8 soon." Peter: "Lucy-Anne has had a brain tumor since she was 6 months old and Chantelle pokes fun of her for that." Introduction Family Issues Talk with Mom Jo: "Has any holiday been ruined?" Julie: "Christmas was simply ho-ho-horrible, because Chantelle ruined the Christmas pageant at school and she even shoplifted various items, such as ray-bans, small electronics, and even cologne and perfume. She stole money out of my purse and my credit cards to purchase a present for her 22-year-old boyfriend, Alejandro. As a result, she got nothing but coal in her stocking and the only Christmas present she ever got was a note from the furious Santa Claus." Jo: "My word...but what about New Year's Eve?" Julie: "Chantelle got into the unattended alcoholic drinks and played with the fireworks." Parent Meeting House Rules Julie: "Could you explain the Get What You Hate Chart for us Jo?" Jo: "This chart will enforce the consequences that the child might not want to receive, for instance, if he breaks one of the rules, he will get double the chores." Discipline Naughty Swivel Jo: "It wasn't long before Chantelle did something that was completely shocking and had to go to the Naughty Swivel." stabs Lucy-Anne with a fork Lucy-Anne: "That hurts!" Chantelle: "Too bad!" Julie: "CHANTELLE HARRIET MCGREGOR!!! This is your warning! Misbehave again and I'm putting you on the Naughty Swivel. Got that?" spots a sharp kitchen knife Chantelle: (thinking) "This ought to be large enough to kill her." gets a knife and is about to LACERATE Lucy-Anne's leg Jo: "Give me the knife, Chantelle!" takes the knife from Chantelle and places her on the Naughty Swivel Jo: "Chantelle, you stay on this swivel for 16 minutes. You do not attack anybody with a sharp object because somebody could get hurt. That behavior is extremely unacceptable. You could've killed her." Chantelle: "Shut up, you (bleep)!!! That was the point!" looks shocked spits on Jo's face Jo: "Don't spit in my face." Chantelle: "(bleep) YOU! I hate you! There is nothing you can do to get me to change my ways, got it?" Dining Out Jo: " " Chantelle: "I hate meatloaf." Julie: "Come on, try it." Corey's 8th Birthday Party Jo: "Later on, Corey was having a Ben 10-themed birthday party." is seen dressed up as Ben 10 Corey: "Mom, it's Aiden, KJ, Nicholas, William, Jonah, Luke, Jason and Raphael! Look!" 10 music is playing in the background Jo: "Mom ordered the Ben 10 cupcakes and the cake, and dad booked the Ben 10 12 x 15 Ben 10 bouncy castle." jumps in the bounce house Jo: "It was no surprise to see Chantelle ruining the party all too soon." lights fire to all of Corey's birthday presents Aiden: "I think I smell something.." Corey: "Oh, my god! My presents!" Raphael: "Someone get a fire extinguisher!" comes out with a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire bawls Corey: "My presents are ruined!" Julie: "Ugh! Chantelle, you're going on the Naughty Swivel!" Peter: "Don't worry, son. We still have the cake, the cupcakes and the bounce house, and everything else. They will be here soon. You can still enjoy your party." darts out of the house and far away Jo: "Chantelle, where are you going?" to Chantelle lighting fire to whatever Julie booked darts right out receives a phone call Caller: (talks gibberish) Peter: "Hello. Yes, this is Peter McGregor." Caller: (talks gibberish) Peter: "You're kidding me." Mack: "What's wrong?" Peter: "Everything mom and I booked is cancelled because it has been destroyed after Chantelle lit fire to all of them." arrives wails Julie: (angrily) "GO BACK TO THE NAUGHTY SWIVEL RIGHT NOW! YOUR TIME PERIOD OF SITTING IN THE NAUGHTY SWIVEL HAS AUTOMATICALLY BEEN DOUBLED TO 32 MINUTES!" escorts Chantelle to the Naughty Swivel comes to Chantelle's level with a very low tone and loud tone of voice Jo: (in a firm voice) "You have been placed here on this swivel since you ruined your brother's birthday party. He and his friends were looking forward to it. Now you need to stay here for 32 minutes." Chantelle: "Hmmph!" Julie: "And you have to think about your behavior while you're there!" Peter: "We still have plenty of games, sport. Whaddaya say we play games like the Alien Coin Hunt, Four Arms Relay and Midnight Madness Sleepwalking? Later on, we've got the piñata and we can make cool alien masks!" Corey: "Cool. I'd like that!" Jo: "Then let's have some fun!" Corey: "All right!" minutes later Julie: "I want an apology." Chantelle: "NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO APOLOGIZE!" runs out of the reflection room and lights fire to the fuse to try to destroy the games Julie: "CHANTELLE HARRIET MCGREGOR!" Peter: "I got the fire extinguisher!" puts the fire out with the fire extinguisher and the fire's out Peter: "There, the fire's out and the games are saved." Raphael/Corey/Aiden: "Hooray!" lights fire to the fuse again Corey: "Not again!" puts out the fire with the extinguisher in the nick of time, while Jo takes the cigarette lighter off of Chantelle's hand Peter: "There you go. The games are saved." KJ/Nicholas/Raphael/Corey/Jason/Luke/Jonah/William: "Yay!" Jo: "Let's have some fun!" and his party guests resume playing games minutes later Jo: (to Chantelle) "Okay Chantelle, your discipline time period has been extended for 48 minutes as you continued to ruin Corey's birthday. If you get up one more time, then we will change your time to 1 hour and 4 minutes." Peter: "Guys, it's time for cake!" inserts lit fireworks into the cake birthday cake explodes Corey: "MY CAKE!" purchases a blue fire lighter by store, and uses the lighter to all the games Julie: "Where did you get that blue fire lighter?" Chantelle: "I ordered it at the store and paid it with my money." Julie: "Chantelle, I am taking your lighter to the trash." snatches the lighter back Julie: "Give it back!" Peter: "Oh, well. So much for the cake. We still have cupcakes." insesrts lit fireworks into the cupcakes cupcakes explode Peter: "What a mess. At least we still have the cake pops and the food." Julie: "Young lady, where did you get those fireworks?" lights fire to the buffet table and cake pop station [Chantelle replaces the Ben 10 Music with Suck my **** Hoe by Lil' B] Jo: "Chantelle ruined everything for everybody. What came next was absolutely shocking." destroys Corey's Ben 10 costume by ripping it off with bare hands. Chantelle: "EVERYBODY, GET OUT! THE PARTY IS COMPLETELY F***ING CANCELLED!" (The party guests run in horror) Chantelle vs. Julie Jo: "Shortly after the party, I could hear Chantelle and Julie arguing about an upcoming party that was being held at a nightclub." Julie: "You are not going to the party at the nightclub! I'm serious! They serve alcoholic drinks, they smoke cigarettes and there are a lot of prostitutes there! Plus, if the parents at the party pressed charges against you, you would have been in serious trouble with the law, or worse in prison for arson! Besides, you're not old enough yet to go there!" Chantelle: "But I want to go there! I don't wanna miss it! My boyfriend Alejandro will be there!" Julie: "WELL, YOU ARE GONNA MISS IT CHANTELLE, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! I MEAN IT! NOW GET STARTED ON YOUR ESSAY ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AT THE PARTY!!!!" pushes Julie into the coffee table and bolts out of the house Peter: "GET BACK IN THE HOUSE AND GIVE ME THE KEYS!!!!!!" Chantelle: "You don't even know him! I know him better than you and the rest of the family do! You people are just jealous!" Julie: "Alejandro has a criminal record, and he is a convicted felon." Chantelle: "I'M GOING, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW ADIOS, (bleep)!" goes into her car and tries to drive to the nightclub, but unfortunately, Julie opens the car door and Chantelle is forced to get out Chantelle: "Stop it!" Julie: "What did I tell you about this? You're gonna ruin your life because of Alejandro and that behavior of yours!" pushes Julie and goes back to the car to drive to the nightclub and speeds there Chantelle: "SO LONG, SUCKERS!" and Jo rush to the car drives his car to chase Chantelle but meets Alejandro Peter: Hello, you must be Alejandro. I appreciate your interest in my daughter, but I'm afraid she is too young for you. If you'd like, we can discuss with this over the weekend. Alejandro: Chantelle is mine, old man! If I want her to get laid, she will or I will kill her and myself!!! (We see him carrying a smartphone) Jo: (interview) Chantelle was completely unaware that her boyfriend was possessive, taking advantage of her and abusive. Chantelle vs. Jo Jo: "I was really angry at Chantelle for her behavior at the nightclub, so I decided to talk to her." Jo: "Chantelle, we need to talk to you about Alejandro." Chantelle: "I love him, and he loves me too." Jo: "I'm sorry young lady, but I am taking you back home right now and getting you to write an essay about what you did at Corey's party! Alejandro is very rude and disrespectful to your father, and that guy says this because he is trying to take advantage of you. Chantelle: (angrily) "Get away from me or I will cut your throat!" pulls out a hunting knife and threatens to stab Jo with it Peter: "Don't you dare!" hits Jo and then Peter Peter: "No hitting!" gets inside Alejandro's car Jo: "If you don't get out of the car, I will have no choice but to call the police. Alejandro is not for you and you shouldn't be seeing him anymore. Your father checked his background and this man is a convicted felon in England." Alejandro: "Mind your own business, Grandma! Go lose some weight!" Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts